It's in her eyes
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: Her eyes tell it all, the death of love ones, the abuse of being captive of slavers and the lies and bewieleded trueths she wants to hide. Yet somewhere in those purple orbs rest un-noticed love and respect. Minervina Shepard - Colonist/War hero
1. Prolouge

It's in her Eyes

Prolouge

Purple irises drifted up to see her dark cell, her hearing caught laughing and jokes that drifted in any direction of the empty cells. The human lend against the wall when a larger figure came in front of her door. _Turian_, her thought ran across. The large alien looked at her, it's blue scales masked in barley dimed darkness. The turian raised his mandibles in curiosity as he stared at the her.

The human kept her back pressed to the farthest part of the cell, her long messy hair covering her eyes. The turian let out a small clicking sound in amusement. The turian then un-locked her cell and walked in. The human growled threatening at the turian and got onto her feet slightly in a protective stance, the turian chuckled as he neared the small human. The human eyes then wandered to the waist to see a pistol.

The turian walked closer, only a few strides to get near her. The female growled again as the turian drawled near, lifting his covered talons to touch her. He then closed the space between them making a light deep growl in his chest. The girls purple irises the narrowed in hatred and disgust, her hands latched onto the pistol and took it off. The turian then went silent as a shot rang out, his dark eyes drifting down to notice the pistol shoved to his abandon. The female shot it again and watched as the turian fell to the ground. She placed her steps carefully on the cold metal floor and walked to the opening of her cell. Peeking her head slightly in the barely lit hallways to see no one there and to catch the laughing and jokes continued she then walked out.

O.O

"Commander, one of our prisoners has escaped!" One of the officers shouted then looked over at an asari who snorted slightly and scrolled on a data pad.

"Don't kill her, each slave head cost us." The asari said looking away to the video feed, "use sedate shots on her."

"Yes ma'am." One of the officers called out as he begin typing on the console, "Attention all cure men, a slave has escaped so use sedate shots and try not to harm her.

"Yes, sir."

O.O

The female took steady steps, then noticed the sounds were now gone, holding the pistol up with a steady grip. She then heard someone stepping towards her and then ran forward when a gun fire was echoed. Her purple eyes then saw cover and lunged for it; sliding behind it and held the pistol tightly.

"Dame she fast!" A low rumble imitated her hand then lifted and to move the long stray pieces of hair out of her eyes.

"What do you think? Girl is practically hooked up on drugs to make her that way." Another shouted. The female then gripped her weapon tighter, her head peering slightly at the edge then pulled away when someone fired at her. Her breathing shallowed and she charged out, catching the sight of her targets. She raised the pistol and started shooting, each shot landed on them. The girl then quickly ran into one last stander; she jumped catching the slaver off guard and watched him land on his back. The girl purple eyes narrowed and raised her fist and started punching the alien.

The turian raised his talons ready to pray the human off but stilled when a shot rang out and the limbs fell limp on the ground. The female then stood and took an assault rifle from the dead turian and then walked off.

The female walked into the hall way and used the rifle to fire down any slavers and kept going till she saw the bridge room and calmed her speeding heart. She sighed and silently prayed to whatever higher power to protect her and achieve her goal. Walking up bare foot then pressed the door panel, the rifle up in firing position when the door opens. Her purple eyes then noticed the commanding bridge empty; she carefully walked in; eyes scanning the sides of the door before continuing. Her steps silent as she drawn near then out of the window of blackness and stars she saw another vessel. Keeping her weapon up she walked over to the consol and typed on it.

"Well, it seem our little escapy is desperate for help?" a voice called out, her head swiftly looked behind her to see an asari holding a rifle and her other arm glowing blue in biotics. The asari then raised her hand and lifted a crate and throw it at the human. The girl gasped in shock and quickly hid behind a consol barely witnessing the crate shatter. The girl gripped her rifle and heard the asari curse out at her and started shooting.

_Idiot_: She thought and smirked lightly to herself. The shooting then stopped and she stilled, feeling her heart racing and the adrenal starting to course throw her. The asari steps near her, rifle up and rounded the corner and started shooting. The asari stopped, confused to see her target wasn't there anymore.

"What the-" The Asari was cut off feeling weight, the shock and unexpected weight made her fall to the ground dropping the rifle. The female alien eyes then drifted up to see the human on her back. The human watched seeing fear in the aliens eyes and saw her body tense and about to struggle, and without hesitation she shot her behind the back with the rifle. The asari then used her boitics and caste the human away from her.

The human let out a sharp cry when her back collided with the cold metal, her head lifting letting her eyes stare up to see the asari get her gun. The female hand slowly and shakingly went to her hip and gripped the pistol she put aside. The asari looked at her and pointed her weapon at the human and fired seeing the bullets fly. She snarled when bullets barely made contact only one hit her left side on the abandon. The girl breath hitch and grited her teeth to stop herself from screaming in pain, her eyes then saw the asari draw near her, her weapon still pointed.

"Damn bitch, killing half of my crew and attempted to kill me. How fucking stupid do you think you are?" The asari said her grip tighten on the weapon. The human lifted her pistol seeing the asari stop.

"This is for everyone on Mindior." The girl said and shot the asari. The asari looked down to see a whole in her chest; another fire rang out hitting in the chest and another hitting her in the head. The asari dropped to the ground, allowing her blood to spill. The human stood up, her free hand gripping the bleeding wound. Taking long deep breaths she slowly walked to the consol and dropped the pistol. Raising her shaking hand and begin typing on it, allowing the shields to drop. The girl sighed contently and sat down against the consol and stared at the door, she then drifted into darkness with a faint smile.

O.O

"Saren, sir." A rumble came out.

"What is it?" Another asked, turning slightly to see his turian crew member.

"The slavers ship shields have dropped and requested boarding."

"Saren, don't you think that is a bit strange?" Another asked, standing next to the turian spectre.

"Aboard the ship armed, Nihlus go with them." Saren said turning to the consol and stared at the slavers ship.

O.O

"Spirits." A turian murmured and walked past the dead bodies on the ground. The scouts weapons slightly raised and scanned any corners.

"Nihlus…I think you want to see this." A turian called out to the spectre. Nihlus walked up and his mandibles twitched. One of the scouts walked to a consol and begin typing on it.

"The shields were shut off from the inside, like someone from the inside wanted them to get caught and killed." The turian said. Nihlus looked away from the dead asari with his weapon pointed at the ground, the turian scout team turned and pointed their weapons at another turian and looked at them, mandibles dropped.

Nihlus points the weapon down and walked around the consol and stared at a human female.

"I think we found our inside help…" Nihlus said and got onto his knee's and used his talons to brush the dark brown hair out of the humans face. His eyes wandered to a bloody hand and saw a bleeding wound on her stomach. "She's wounded, call Saren and tell him the slaver's ship is cleared." Nihlus said to one of the scouts. The turian scout then lifted the human in bridal style to watch her hand fall to the side and her head pressed against his chest. The female groan slightly and gripped the bleeding wound tighter.

The turian spectre sighed and then walked out of the commander bridge room.


	2. Chapter 1

It's in her eyes

Chapter 1

A groan escaped from parted lips, blackness was what she saw at first then it blurred with a bright light and colors and cleared to give her entire view of a ceiling. Pain was the first feeling then it numbed and her head moved slightly, thumbing in pain and it felt heavy. She then saw a turian and her body tensed in response, the turian looked over at her.

"Your awake, good Nihlus needed some news about our guest health." The turian said and walked up to the human, "May I get your name?" The turian asked his mandibles dropping slightly. The female stayed silent, her purple orbs looking away from the turian face in hope he wouldn't see them. "I understand but in case my name is Nickerous." The turian said as he then picked up a needle. The female breath stopped as she stared at him. Her heart begins racing and memories of strange drugs that was entered into her system by needles. Her head turned completely to stare at the needle when it draws near, Nickerous eyes was then drawn to the unique color of purple. The female hands then darted out behind the turians head and slammed it to the other side of the medic bed, letting him go so he could fall back and heard the needle break when it came in contact to the ground. The female quickly got out of the bed and ran for it; her eyes darted furiously to find an exit to find an escape. Her gaze then saw more turians heavily armed in three.

"Hey isn't that the human Nihlus brought aboard?" One asked as his head tilted a bit.

"Yea…she suppose to in the clinic." Another said. The female ran towards them, her eyes narrowed demanding blood. "What is-"Then he fell with her on top, her fist pounding into his face; eyes full of rage. The other hand darted out to pray her off, her head whip around and elbow slamming into mid-rift. The turian let go and her fist came into his face, the girl hand grabbed one of the guns off the turian and swiftly turned getting on one knee and fired at the other turian knee. Her breath then got drawn back into her sore lungs, not relizing she held her breath during it. Purple orbs stared at the bleeding turian her held his knee and glared at her, spitting words in his language. The female then ran where the turian came from the gun held tightly in her hands, her eyes then caught a security cam and shot it.

O.O

"Sir, the human we brought an aboard is going rampant and attacking our troops." A turian shouted.

"What?! You brought a human on board this ship!" A turian shouted when he turned to another.

"Saren, that human is the only reason the slavers stopped, she didn't disserve to die on that ship in cold blood!" Nihlus said. Saren mandibles tighten slightly as he turned and shook his head, then fire shot gotten his attention.

The female ran in and paused and her head whipping around to see a lot of turians getting up and reaching for their weapons, her gaze landing on all of them. Saren growled knowing the human wouldn't be able to hear it and then her gaze struck on him. The girl held her weapon tightly as she watched the turians got up holding their weapons and pointed it at her and draw near.

She then held her breath feeling her blood rushing in her veins along with her heart beating faster. The sound around her ceased into nothing; her sight heighten and darted to see weakness in her challengers. She noticed the two turians mouth moving but make it out then someone touched her. The turian then ended up on the floor and watched as the human twisted his arm; pass it's breaking point. The other's twitched at the sight; one of them grabbed the dropped weapon.

"Get her!" Saren yelled and watched as more turians grabbed at her. The human was quick and used her size to an advantage and took down the ones that touched her. Her purple orbs watched as each one fell, each touch disappearing quickly. Nihlus then went towards her telling everyone to back up and met her gaze. She then draws breath into her sore lungs, hearing returning full of pained cries and a furious growl.

"My name is Nihlus, you are on a turian spectre ship that is heading to the citadel." The turian said calmly with his hands raise up. "What is your name?"

"Minervina…Minervina Shepard." The girl said, her voice partly low but able to hear.

"Minervina do you remember the slavers ship?" Nihlus asked and the girl nodded, her eyes shifting back and forth to see any attack attempts, "Where you the one who shot everyone on it? The one who shut down it's shields?"

"Yes…" Minervina said as she watched the other turian mostly mechanical walked behind him holding a gun.

"What colony did you come from? Or are you from earth?" Nihlus asked taking a step forward cautiously.

"I'm from Mindoir….six months ago those slavers hit…watched everyone I cared and loved for die or taken…" The human said her gaze meeting the floor; the images of that day still in her mind, in her nightmares, behind her eyes when she closes them.

Nihlus was about to say something till her heard a gunshot, his eyes widen as he watched the human fall down on the ground. He turned to see Saren holding a pistol and glared at the body.

"What bull do you think you are playing by? That human seriously think she can lie to us like that." Saren partly growled, oh how he hated humanity. Nihlus and most of the turians mandibles dropped in shocked as they watched the move-less life-form laying there. The medic then closed his mandibles and tilted his head noticing blood was escaping on the floor and kept his mouth shut. Saren walked towards the body and kicked it and snorted, as he was about to turn around. Minervina hand shot out and grabbed the turian ankle and tripped him. Saren let out a growl out and turned on his back with his pistol pointed but found the girl on top of him. Shepard grabbed his wrist and twisted it making him fire it three times before dropping it, her free hand then collided to his face ignoring the pain going off in her hand. Saren other hand shot up grapping the human by the throat and tighten his grip, he then used his strength to switch their position and slammed the human on her back hearing a faint pop. He got his other hand out and put it on her neck and started choking her and watched her struggle under him. Shepard clenched her teeth when she felt pain coursing throw her; the oxygen being blocked from her body wasn't helping either. She heard the clinking sounds the turian made she knew he was mocking her in his language. Shepard then opened her eyes and glared at the turian and let a weak growl out, her hands was around his wrist in attempt to get pressure off. Saren then paused his grip losing and he stared deep into purple eyes seeing the uniqueness in them. His sightseeing then cut a fresh cut from his gun right under her left eye. Shepard felt the pressure lifted on her neck but she froze when he made eye contact to her.

Saren lifted one eye and moved part of her hair out of her face to see if he was hallucinating and fond they are still that unique color. Saren head tilted slightly and stared at them and saw certain things a human can't hide; the truth. Saren then released his grip and got off the girl and watched her heaving in heavy breaths.

"Nickerious, get her back to the med-bay and patch her up…we are going to see the council about this." Then Saren left as the other turian helped the human up and took her back to the med-bay,

O.O

"You can't hold a human in custody! She was fond on a slaver's ship one that attack a human colony and many others!" A male shouted out loud as he stared at holo-grams of the council.

"She attacked the crew of the ship, one that had two spectre's on it." The assari councilor said.

"Yes and the point she was probitly traumatized from being in captive by slavers for so long."

"Ambassador Udina, that may be the point but we cannot ensure that she can function probitly in public. As far as we see it she is a danger to everyone and even herself." The Salarian councilor pointed out.

"But we still need to see her in person to conclude this Ambassador to insure that everyone will be okay…even her." The turian councilor said and the communications went off. Udina rubbed his temples and turned around and sighed a bit.

"Ambassador Udina?" The human then looked at two turians with a female human.

"Nihlus… Pallin." Udina greeted.

"Come on…" Nihlus said as he led the female human to Udina, "Her name is Minervina Shepard."

"Just…Shepard." The girl said as she looked at the view of the citadel.

"As the human Ambassador, Udina. You will be meeting with the council in five hours, enough time spared to…help her settle in." Nihlus then nods to him and left with the other turian.

"Shepard, we have already planned our case and will run you thr-"

"We?" Minervina raised an eye-brow.

"Yes, will Captian Anderson has read over the report and I must say we are not on the winning side for your case." Udina said as the door opened. "Captian Anderson we have to hurry to insure she isn't locked up.

"I know Ambassador." Anderson said as he walked up.

"I take your Shepard right?" The girl nodded.

"We have decided to say that you went throw a flash-back, a memory caused by something that made you rampet." Udina said.

"It's a classic military condition, usually those who return from a fight and keep having flashbacks about hem only triggered to something similar to it." Anderson statted.

"So…you want me to lie the council and say 'I had a nightmare'?" Minervina asked crossing her arms and her eyes looking at the ground.

"Basically." Udina said. The girl shook her head and knew nothing good would come out of lieing. She turned away from them and walked to the balcony and looked out to the sight and stared in awe. "Now that is settled we can get to other business." Udina turned to Anderson. Shepard sighed as she looked at the two talking and fond a certain dislike towards the ambassador and she didn't know why. Either the drugs are missing with her or her gut is telling her a storm is coming. Shepard never ignored her gut and looked away to see the sight before her. IT was her first time on the citadel and god was it beautiful, the sight of so many aliens in one area to another and co-existing alongside each-other.

Hours passed as she looked at the many that passed before Udina called her attention. Minervina followed the two humans and kept her purple orbs behind her long hair not wanting to contract un-wanted attention…or a defenseless reading. They then entered a transport hub drove to the tower (which wasn't that far away).

"Remember what we said Shepard." Udina reminded when they walked in. Minervina looked at the tower in awe and even the inside and noticed plants inside of it. As they walked up to see the three different species of the council she noticed the three looked at each-other.

"Thank you for attending this meeting to decide if Minervina Shepard is…able to function in the community." The turian councilor said.

"Minervina we have read the reports and we will give you a chance for you to speak your actions." The Assari Councilor said. Minervina looked at Udina and saw him nodded. She walked up from in view and felt her heart beat faster, the blood coursing throw her; But her gut told her to do the right thing and knew nothing good will come out of lying.

_Fuck it all to hell!_: She told her-self. "Councilors I won't lie to you; what I did on that ship I did out of free will and no montage." Shepard said and noted the councilors looking at eachother. Udina even said something but she ignored it and felt her heart slow down a bit, "I personally thought I was still in slavers hands and thought the ship I was on was suckered or killed out of it. When I noticed the turians on the ship I grew…dis-trust and weary of them and attacked out of reckless fear and miss-guided." Minervina said plainly.

"Understandable considering what you been throw…Nihlus explained in his report that you were from Mindoir and spent six months in Slavers hands…if possible can you tell us what happen to slavers?" The Salarian Councilor said.

"I killed them, even their commanding officer." Minervina stated. The council looked at each-other and the salarian nodded.

"We also got Nickerious report of how you were able to kill nine officers and put twenty of them in the hospital…we afraid the drug side-effects are…permanent." The Salarian said.

"Saren even put in his report and asked him for his…opinion on the situation." The Turian said as he stared at Minervina. The councilors looking at him before his mandibles dropped slightly, "He has nothing against you for pointing a gun at him crew and allowed you to walk free." The turian said.

"Thank you councilor." Udina said with a mild shock in hers words.

"And Minervina,"

"Just Shepard." Minervina said.

"okay, Shepard. You have fully admitted the truth to us and for that we will not put you into custody." The Salarian said.

"Thank you Counilors." Minervina said as her body eased into content as well her mind. As soon the Councilors left she turned to the other humans.

"What you did Shepard was risky!" Usina said and gone on how this would have gone to if they didn't do what they did. Minervina glared at him knowing he couldn't see her eyes.

"Lying only gets you into more trouble than needed!" She said and made the Ambassador shut up and gotten a glare in return.

"What they don't know can't hurt-"

"Yes it can hurt them!" She inturrepted the Ambassador, "and we wonder why we don't have a seat on the citadel, it's because we are too ignorant, stupid and selfish to be up there and for good reasons-that we are not ready for that responsibility!" She then shook her head and walked past the two humans.


	3. Chapter 2

It's in her eyes

Chapter two

Shepard walked carefully, her shoeless feet touching the cold metal; her purple orbs scanned every part of the presidium. It was so beautiful, the lights and the color, the feeling of being in peace. Minervina sighed, she knew this feeling wouldn't last and she just wouldn't let the concept go. Her head lowered as the knotted hair covered over her eyes when someone passed or groups of people did.

"Is she okay?" She heard an asari mummer to another. Minervina eyes looked at herself, still seeing fried blood on her skin and clothing, scratches and bruises caressed her legs, her dress practically ripped where is was up to her thighs. She needed new clothing and a nice shower. She lifted her head up, some hair still covering her eyes and looked around her area to see any clothing store.

She walked towards it and entered the building; her eyes were then met with several of clothing. Turian, Asari, Human and a few Krogen. Her steps were light and barely made a sound as she walked further into the store; her fingers touched the soft material and looked at it with need. She then stepped back after realizing she didn't have any credits and sighed. She turned towards the door but then stopped.

"Hey, clan-less girl! Stop touching those bluchers." She heard a low breathing intake- Volus. Minervina turned towards the sound and walked towards the counter of the store, where she was met with a masked alien. Minervina purple orbs looked over the tinted blue material.

The Qurian, looked at him, her expression covered by the mask. She then put the blucher down and Minervina glared at the volus.

"Now wait just a second!" She growled making the Qurian pause and the Volus looked at her, "She is a costumer here and you should treat her with respect." Her words were almost venom like.

"She is nothing more than a scavenger earth-clan, and you shouldn't interfere with business." The volus said-now that was a mistake.

"And just because she is a Qurian doesn't give you the right to treat her like trash!"

"But they created the geth, cla-"

"How would you feel if you lost your entire home-planet after creating a smart AI? How would you feel if we treated everyone of your kind nothing more than scavengers, thieves?" Minervina asked, her eyes narrowed onto the Volus. The small, fat alien stood there for a moment, his intakes being heard and he looked at the Qurain.

"Continue your Businuss…ma'am." The volus then went back to his counter. The Qurain looked at Minervina and nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem, continue your pilgrimage ma'am." Minervina said, a kind smile on her face.

"You know…about the pilgrimage?" The Qurian asked.

"Yea, a few of them came to my colony in hopes of helping our defenses, we re-paid them with parts and peaces to the flortilla…" Minervina said.

"I…thank you, it nice to see some think of us as friends and people." Minervina nodded and left the store.

O.O

Saren listened to the mere shouting from the store; he chuckled slightly when the human made the volus re-think his actions.

"She is pretty good with arguing…" Nihlus pointed out, looking up from inspecting a human piece of clothing.

"I agree with that…" Saren looked at the other Turian, "But why are we getting her clothing? I thought the human ambassador will do that?" Saren asked, a low grow escaping his chest when he mentioned Udina.

"After the stunt Shepard pulled off, I think he wouldn't."

"I heard about that, One of the Asari spectre's said she also pulled a comment about humans being to ignorant and not ready for the spot of it yet even for Spectre's." Saren said.

"You heard right, half of our crew respects her for it and some other aliens as will. Also judging by the argument here, she got some respect from the Qurains as well." Nihlus said. "She is one peace-maker."

"Now all she needs if some Krogen support and well call her a saint." Saren idly said making Nihlus chuckle.

"You're right there Saren." Nihlus then took some more human clothing and walked up to the volus noticing the Qurian was now looking at some clothing and Shepard wasn't around.

O.O

Shepard continue exploring, she took an elevator to C-sec and looked at the many people that worked there. She even saw one lady with a video drone following her to get some piece of footage.

"Sir, the viewers must know what will happen to the girl; she is human and charged." The lady said and Minervina could tell the person she was irritating was getting annoyed-a turian no doubt.

"Ma'am she is not in our custody and we cannot re-lay information to you just so you can 'justify' your viewers." Then the Turian left leaving the women behind.

The female then turned to the drone, "see, C-sec has even dispatched the fact, of a sixteen year old human girl charges to us and wouldn't even speak to us about it."

"I know," The drone then looked and her direction, "Wait is that the girl?" the person asked. The women looked in her direction and started walking towards her. Minervina paused and tried to think for a moment, and then she turned right around to the elevator that opened with some C-sec officers in there.

"Wait, we just need some an-"_swoosh_ the door closes and the elevator took her back up to the presidium.

"Good move." One of the C-sec officers said behind her and she sighed.

As soon the elevator stopped she stepped out and continued walking on, feeling the ground on her bare feet. She walked back to the embassies, then someone hand covered her mouth and pulled her back into an elevator. Minervina eyes widen and started thrashing around, her screams being muffled. She then stopped with she heard a gun clicking. Minervina breathed out and calmed herself; she glared ahead, her mind formulating a plan.

As soon the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she was met with others; kids, males and females. One of them hand lifted from her mouth and pushed her inside. She caught her balance before she fell and turned to face her abductors- Batarians.

_Damn tourist_: Minervina cruelly thought. She stood there and watched them carefully, both of them having their guns pointed at her.

"Get on the ground." One said, but she didn't oblige. The ones behind her started telling her to do what they say, but no she isn't weak. "Are you deaf?" The one asked, getting closer and made his gun touched her on the chest, "Get on the ground." Minervina looked at her, her purple irises glaring right into his. She can tell the batarian paused just to stare.

"Go to hell." She said, words dipped in dangerous venom. It took the batarian a moment before ramming his gun into the side off her face. Minervina was caught off-guard by the pain but caught herself before hitting the floor and looked back up. There was a noticeable but small cut on her forhead that bled.

"Get on the ground!" The batarian yelled at her and pointed the gun straight at her head.

"Heh," She started chuckling, "nothing but cowards." She said. He opened his mouth but heard the elevator door behind him open.

"C-sec, put your guns down!" A turian called out. The one in front of her cursed but then grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her in the line of fire with the gun shoved up against her head.

"You first, or this human is dead." The batarian ordered. Minervina muscles tensed, she felt her heart race and the sound going silent. Her eyes saw the mouths moving but nothing came, her blood rushing and her breath being held tightly in her lungs. Her feeling heighten as the gun next to her head nudged against it. Her body started glowing blue and her purple orbs looked at the batarian that was using her as hostage.

The next thing she knew the batarian went flying, the gun fire but missed her by a few centimeters. Her hand shot out towards the other batarian and watched him float into the air. She saw his mouth moving and dropped her hand and watched the body brutally slammed against the metal floor. Her intention turned to the other who was getting up, he quickly lunged to get an-other hostage-a boy no older then twelve.

The batarian gun nudged against the boys head as he shouted out at her. Minervina only stared into the boys eyes, seeing fear in them. She opened her mouth and murmured _'it's going to be okay'_. The boy just nodded and relaxed. Then her hand shot out, blue energy wrapping around the batarian and watched him fly backwards, his grip was loose on the boy making him stay where he was. He arms lifted bring the batarian up where his head touched the ceiling and with all her hatred and throw her hand down and watched the as the alien did the same. His body slammed towards the ground-head first.

Minervina heart slowed down back to its normal pace, the sound of sobbing and reassurance laced in the air. The human female felt her legs give out and fell to the ground-tired and drain then passed out.

O.O

A bright, un-forgiving light was the first thing she saw-then it cleared with out-linings of beings around her. Their words running together-pain with tension in her muscles. She moved her head and groaned as the pain came ten-fold-it felt like a Krogen head put her five times before firing his shot-gun point blank.

Her vision cleared with the sight of the human ambassador in sight and she regretted that moment.

"I hope you have a full explanation on why you killed two batarians, Sheppard." The damn human said. She mentally pictured her flaying his body out of the hospital window and say it was self defense. Though as tempting she didn't go along with it, another one caught her sight-two turians standing there. She caught one of them growling deep in his chest and she could tell she was not the only one wanting the bastard dead.

"Sir, please give her room." Someone said behind him and he moved. The medic came to the human girl side. She then shined a flash-light on her purple orbs-so contracted in its unique color the light then disappeared when someone got her attentions.

"Will she be okay?" Nihlus asked, getting a side look from Saren.

"She only had mental and physical exhaustion she will be fine with some rest…though may I ask-is she a biotic?" the asari doctor asked looking at the three visitors.

"Not that we know of." Saren said before looking over shepards's way then back to the asari. "Why?"

"By the reports it seems she shown a lot of biotic ability even during the scanning-though no biotic implants to help her achieve such lengths." Minervina looked over slightly, her muscle cramping at the slight movement before relaxing.

"Are you saying that she is a birthed biotic?" Udina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, what I'm saying is she shows great potential in being a biotic-with training and support of course." The dark blue alien interlaid. "I'll contact the biotic academy of another one and make sure she gets there safely."

"Wait." Saren said stopping the asari, "What if she skips it and train by herself?"

"Well, without the proper training I say her abilities will grow stronger but a bit unstable-but by the way the reports show she has full control of her abilities but needs to be strengthen a bit more…are you suggesting of her training in private?"

"Yes." Udina said and Minervina looked his way a bit skeptical. The ambassador ignored the look and the asari thought for a moment.

"It is possible but you need to pay people in private to teach her how to put her abilities into better use."

"Don't I have a say into what goes in my life anymore?" Minervina asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"No need Shepard, we will get you the right military training in order for you to succeed." Wait military? Minervina shot up, ignoring the pained ripples in her muscles.

"No! No military, no training I am not going to spin the rest of my life killing people by orders! I already had enough bloodshed and I want to live a normal life!" Minervina shouted.

"Please Shepard, after all you went throw-can you truly live a normal life?" Udina asked making the human girl paused and contemplate for a moment.

"It's my life and I choose," her hands tighten into fist with some of the blanket in it, "I want to live normal life…I want to have it again."

"But you can't, because your life is now in the military." Udina then left leaving the girl in there with the three aliens. Minervina eyes narrowed.

"One of these days I am going to enjoy shooting in and no one will care." She said receiving a nod from the others.


	4. Chapter 3

It's in her eyes

Chapter three

Minervina walked out of the embassies-her hair brushed and tied in a bun, new clothing of the alliance military trainee's in view and fresh from a two hour shower: four times of lather, rinse and repeat. Minervina gave a satisfied sigh when she felt fresh and clean along the way of the clothing felt. C-sec guards led her to her new training ground-two in the front and two in the back. Though she had to keep her head down and eyes staring at the ground so no one can look at them. She blinked every time the reporters drones light flashes to take her picture, questions being thrown out and blurred with the guards shouts of staying back.

"Minervina Shepard!" she heard one asked but she didn't look-she followed the guards into the transport in order to get her to a training ground. "Shepard! IS it true that they charged you for a serious crime?!" the lady shouted and she gotten into the transport hub. Her sight caught the guards pushing back one of the reporters-the one that tried to talk to her. The door shut and the hub lifted-sitting back she stared at the ground feeling her-self exposed to everyone now.

"You did good out there." The driver said and she only jumped. "Most people will crack under pressure and started shouting at them." Minervina listened to the voice and classified the talker as human.

"Thanks…" Minervina said before looking out of the window to view part of the citadel.

"The name is Bailey." The human said looking back every once in a while. "I'm going to be one of your guards."

"Why do I need guards? I can take care of myself." Minervina said not looking away.

"Well your popular to the press also to C-sec the council has ordered us to keep an eye on you incase…of a abduction attempt again." Bailey said. Minervina just nodded-she would get jumped by the press neither forced to answer of take action and/or stand there being overwhelmed by them. Then if some person though it would be a smart idea to abduct her for a ransom or some pretty price for slavers. She would rather avoid both as much as possible-but that also means every where she goes she needs to have guards protecting her or watching her.

"And if that fails?" she looked at him seeing their stop closing in.

"Then they may have to put you with a specter." Bailey said. The hub lowered itself onto the deck as some of the C-sec guards where holding off some other reporters. The door opened and she looked at the ground.

"Please come with us ma'am." One of the officers said and she nodded. They walked throw the crowed blinking every time the camera's snapped. _How long…_ she wondered _how long will this keep going?_

O.O

Minervina looked up to see some plants around neither for decoration or added oxygen. In the middle was an Asari training others and teaching them how to use their biotic abilities wisely.

"Ma'am…" the teacher stopped and looked back and looked irritated, or so Shepard thought. The Asari stood at full attention and watched as the two stepped forward.

"This is Minervina Shepard-Ambassador Udina may have sent a call about her coming over to train with you." The guard said and Minervina stared at the ground.

"I have gotten the call from Udina but I also told him not to send her." The Asari said and Minervina looked up. The female was a bit of a pale blue and wore dark clothing.

"i…uh…gotten the call from him that you did agree." The guard said and the other asari giggled slightly. The teacher shook her head. The Asari then made eye contact with hers. The human girl paused as the asari read them-she was now an open book to her without her hair covering them.

"Fine…" the teacher said and the guard pushed Minervina forward. The human sighed and walked forward and a lot of the asari students only stared at her in questioning of their teacher action. Minervina sat down next to one but didn't make eye contact-the guard nodded and walked away and stood outside the door as it shuts.

"Now then-Barriers are a protective field-a lot of commando's use them as a last resort in case there own shields fail and sometimes they use them before the fire fight in order to get their fight or flight response ready. The barrier needs a lot of concentrating in order to be used in a fight but the body and brain must also be focused on all sides." The Asari said and Minervina listened to every word. She put this in her mental notes and kept another one for getting a data-pad's to store her classes for reviews and studies later.

"Now then since we have a new student to the class someone needs to get her caught up to the lessons and help her strengthen her biotic abilities to a more suitable level." The Asari teacher looked at the others, "Any volunteers?" Minervina heard nothing but silence.

"I will." This made the human jump slightly and look back to see a very dark blue but a very young Asari.

"During class you can get her up to speed but now we may practice barriers for a while." The teacher said and everyone got up and into groups. The volunteer walked up to her and hooked her arm and pulled her to another training part away from everyone else. The Asari was no doubt an adult size but by the way she acted she was still a child.

"My name is Dina' V'secur." The Asari said and looked over to her. Minervina avoided eye contact not wanting to be read again. "Well you must be really powerful to be put here by the Ambassador of all people or at least gifted enough to be training in such style." Dina' said and looked back at her before noticing she wasn't looking, "Shy? No need to be worried I won't bite."

Minervina only nodded and noticed they stopped and she stood in front.

"I haven't gotten your name."

"Minervina Shepard…but you can call me Shepard." The human girl said and looked up to her so there eyes came into contact. Minervina fond her mistake very quickly and looked away.

"That's a lovely name…and I love your eye color-never seen one of your kind with one like that." Dina' said before giving her a data-pad. "Now let's get you up-to-date." Minervina took the data-pad and read the notes and theories of each one. "You can keep them I made extra copies in case we get new students here."

"Thank you Dina'." Minervina said and memorized each word.

"Now lets get started on lift's-"Dina' read each one and after each one they practiced a bit and strengthened the human abilities further. The other Asari watched and one of them snorted.

"That one was a bit weak…hey who wants to challenge her in three weeks on our final?" one of them asked. They looked thoughtful one of them nodded and the girls snickered at the thought of her being handed.

"Okay you need to focus on your target then pulled everything into it." Dina' said.

"I can't unless it hits back." Minervina said as she stared at the dummies.

"So you need someone real in order to do it?" Minervina shook her head.

"I can't do it unless someone attacks me that's when I can focus and use everything in my ability to fight back and protect myself or save other's." Minervina said scratching her head: finding the bun irritating her. Dina' looked thoughtful at the statement before coming up with an idea.

"Okay we can just practice by strengthens your biotics and uses them for other things." Dina' said and Minervina nodded. The teacher watched Dina' train the human and found Minervina abilities astonishingly strong-perhaps more capable of holding a fleet by herself.

"Matriarch can I talk to you?" the Asari teacher looked at one of her students.

"Is something the matter Magdalene?"

"Yes, why is there a human attending with us and why is she so special?" Magdalene asked.

"The human is capable of her biotics but needs someone to teach her how to use them properly." The Matriarch said.

"I know but why isn't the human Ambassador doing that-why are we training her? She isn't an Asari she is human and I think we are-"

"My dear-sometimes we need allies then foes. And if the human Ambassador didn't want us training her he would not have called."

Magdalene sighed before nodding. She then glared at the human girl before leaving to train her barriers and techniques.

O.O

When the class was over the C-sec guards walked in to transport Minervina back home only to see her training with an Asari and another watching her and data-pads everywhere.

"Just like that!" Dina' shouted when she saw Minervina lift up a couple of objects-before they got three feet off the ground her biotics failed and they fell. Minervina tried to breath. The human looked over and saw the guards.

"Bailey…uhh I need to get my notes." Minervina said and grabbed some of the data-pads. Dina' was thoughtful and the Matriarch nodded to them. "Same time tomorrow?" Minervina asked and the young asari nodded to her.

"But I am certain I can help you some more…just practice some more at home kay?" Dina' said and Minervina nodded and got up. She walked over the guards and waved her new friend goodbye before leaving to the transport hub.

"You seemed to made friends Shepard." Bailey observed and the girl nodded and eye contact-the girl looked away and thought for a moment of getting some visors to cover them.

O.O

Minervina walked around her new apartment and looked at everything. There was a soft couch, a warm bed and even a kitchen! Clothing was in her closet and food in her fridge-Minervina started to like this place more and more. She then went over to the monitor and opened it to see some messages there and tutorials on how to use it. Minervina then saw a message about Mindior or more like a news feed.

She read each word and how the Alliance Military stopped some slavers from abducting more colonists and her then looked at the stories of each one and who was lost. She strolled down and fined her name on it as either missing or dead. Minervina then typed something and mostly to her Uncle who was commanding officer of the Alliance and posted her story since those six months of her missing.

She waited before she gotten a reply and opened it to see a message or a single question.

_**During the mass of fire I ran or hid? During the vanishing of others I cried and burrow, only pain I saw in teary masses and only pain of others screaming. What includes these horror feeling and why can I not fight back the bitter anger of something I am loosing? I laid there and cried and watched others being harm and yet why am I not standing to fight?**_

Minervina read it and find it something her uncle would write. She knew the answer very well and begin typing a reply to her uncle of the rest of the poem he had written-since he was the one who made it and only his family knew it.

_The word of fear burrows deeply in me as I loathed with self pity..why have I not tried to save them? Why have I not picked up a weapon and fire upon them? Only for me to be a survivor in such endeavors and to be the one with sickening dreams. Will they find me? Will they hear my suffering cries and add more pain to me? or will they kill me in such a dishonored manner? Even if they do they will not end me defiant soul nor purged the loving past of mine. Now since I have survived I will raise a weapon in order to defend myself or the ones I care…_

Minervina paused at the word and sighed and typed the ending so.

_But they have created a warrior they should fear-a fighter of great massacre and only if they did not attack a field of farmers I have came from. They will know my suffering, pain and wraith as I cut each one down._

Minervina then send the message back and waited for a few minutes before a beeping sound warned her. She pressed it open only to smile at the reply.

**Where are you? Are you safe?**__


	5. Chapter 4

Nickerous Grout – Turian Medic

Dina' V'secur – Asari training commando

Magdalene D'set- Asari training commando

It's in her eyes

Chapter 4

Saren eyes focused on the screen, his attention set on each word Minervina and her uncle are sending. The turian spectre saw the next message appear on the screen and opened it and did the same like the last dozen.

"Saren you're obsessed." Nihlus said getting a glance at his partners screen as he walked to his, the younger spectre sat down and watched for an reaction from the other. His friend though only snorted at his words.

"I'm not obsessed." Saren said and opened another one of Minervina 'uncle' messages. Nihlus mandibles dropped and tighten a bit against his face.

"You're reading Shepard's emails Saren." Nihlus noted, "I also don't want to mention about the news reports and adding more men to 'protect' her."

"It's to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped again." Saren said not looking away from the console.

"That only happen once, also she handled it without C-sec shooting." Nihlus said and the other Turian looked away from the console to stare at him. He then put his three-fingered hands together and leaned forward.

"I found five Asari, three Turians and a Krogen that paid bounty hunters and slavers to capture her alive." Saren said and Nihlus made eye-contact with the older Turian.

"Do they have reasons?"

"Various…" Saren said.

"What next? You are going to spy on her friends or who she comes in contact with?"Nihlus said, the Turian realized his words, "Don't tell me you…" Saren only gave a toothy grin that would have frightened humans.

"Nickerious Grout-both parents in the military but instead of picking up a gun he went into medical school for the army. He spent nine years studying medicine and how to patch someone up on the battlefield-he then passed the exam on both field bandaging and written. He was qualified to join any turian elite ships, four of the top war ships and one spectre ship-which are ours." Saren said to his friend. Nihlus blinked and his mandibles moved slightly.

"Some of those files are untouchable…the information must have been hard to get as well even with spectre status." Nihlus said.

"Though I am still questioning the Asari training her." Saren said and Nihlus looked at him as his mandibles dropped slightly.

"You mean Dina'?" Nihlus asked. Saren nodded and his hands parted and tapped his metal desk.

"Dina' V'secur…no parents-grew up in Illium streets, then joined eclipse sisters and been known as yellow raider-the cops were never been able to catch. She ported loads of high quality weapons, illegal drugs and smuggled people. After she got enough credits she took the first ship out and dropped her gun and came to the citadel. That's when she met the Matriarch and took her commando studies under her. Also she hasn't made any phone calls to the eclipse sisters or any attempts of going back to her old life." Saren said and Nihlus looked away from his partner.

O.O

Minervina sighed as soon she entered the training grounds-there were a lot of body guards then last time. Bailey has been her same driver and after the first two days he lets her get ice cream and relax from practice. Dina' has been really nice to her and she seemed to give pointers about her biotics and strangely there is another asari there but she kept glaring at her.

The human female walked into the school and the next thing she saw was about a pile of empty soda cans in Dina' and her training area. Minervina blinked and walked towards the young asari-she then put down her bag that had the copies of Dina' notes.

"What's all this?" Minervina asked her asari friend and saw the giddy look on her friend face. Dina' smiled and pointed at a spot about ten feet away.

"Stand over there." Dina' said and she gave a smile. Minervina shrugged and stood at the spot facing her-she watched as the blue asari picked up what seemed as a cola can. Minervina opened her mouth ready to ask what she was doing until the asari turned to her and aimed. "Block!" She used her biotics to strengthen the object and throws it straight at the human. Minervina biotics reacted when she through her hands and arms up into a X. The large biotic shield covered her quickly and it deflected the energy powered can. A smacking sound echoed and the can dropped onto the ground-flat like a piece of paper.

Dina' jumped up and down cheering at the success as Minervina glared at her, the biotic shield she had made dispersed due to no threat.

"What was that for?" Minervina asked the asari and she turned to her with a bright smile.

"Your one of those types that biotics can only work unless there is a threat or potential danger to you or someone else." Dina' explained. Minervina raised an eyebrow at the asari until it finally made sense to her. The human sigh with a smile and got into a ready position.

"Keep at it."

O.O

The other asari and the Matriarch watched as Dina' shouted out orders as she throws biotic powered can's at the humans. Magdalene eye seemed too twitched whenever her biotics became stable or powerful when creating a shield, pushing, lifting or forcing the can's into stasis lock. After it the blue energy dispersed when the biotic can was gone. The dark blue asari hands clenched as she turned to her training partner.

"Hey! Let's continue!" The other jumped and nodded. The Matriarch watched as the young asari commando biotics was pushed into a violent status and her partner squeaked every time her felt part of her blows breaking her biotic shield.

The Matriarch shook her head at the violent asari and looked over at the other two to see them blocking and attacking more than one biotic powered soda can.

O.O

Minervina side-her purple orbs looking at her partner laying beside her and breathing hard from the work-out. Dina' smiled and gave a weak laugh and so did the human girl.

"Some work out right?" Dina' asked and Minervina nodded to her. Crashed can's was around them on the ground, Minervina felt her biotics growing stronger and added more energy whenever Dina' put more force into the cans. No one else was in the training room with them, so they had been training for hours and Minervina could say she was looking forward to a nice long hot bath.

The door to the room opened with Bailey coming out with other C-sec guards seeing the two laying their and laughing weakly. Minervina sat up and smiled lightly at the officers. Dina' did the same and gave a larger one.

"Hey bailey…"The human said and she looked at her watch and noticed the time, "Oh man! I'm so sorry I was caught up with training!" Minervina shouted as she put the data-pads back into her bag and dina' gave a slight pout. Minervina looked at the asari, "Do you want to come with us to get some ice-cream?"

"Sure, I needed to get away form to much studying and training anyways." She got up as Minervina did as well. The human one strapped the back pack and walked towards Bailey, Dina' looked at him and the c-sec officer raised his eyebrow at her.

The group left and Dina' gasped at the sight of so many reporters and gave a weak smile as they walked to the transport hub.

"I thought this was going to blow over in a few days." Dina' said and Minervina nodded.

"Well the questions still need answers and it's the only story people want to hear about." Bailey said as he got into the driver seat of the hub and drove off. Minervina looked out of the window and Dina' did as well getting a bit closer to the human. Minervina didn't mind when Dina' chest pressed against her back but Bailey cleared his throat and the asari moved away from her.

The human thought that was strangely weird.

O.O

Minervina walked back to the small group holding a triple chocolate chip ice-cream, vanilla with strawberries and rocky-rode.

"One Rocky-rode for Bailey," She gave him the green ice-cream, "and one Vanilla with strawberry for Dina'." She then gives it to the asari and she took it with a smile. Minervina sat next to the two and started licking hers.

"You know I've been to ask you something Shepard." Dina' said not looking at the female human. Minervina gave a glance and a humming like sound as for her to continue. "I look into your eyes and it seems you had a heavy burden…what happened?"

Minervina mouth tore away from her ice-cream with some on her lips and bottom half of her face. "Six months ago my home colony on Mindoir was attacked by slavers…I watched every die-my friends, family…people close. I then hide…like a coward and prayed to whatever higher power is out there to protect me but…the batarians found me and dragged me to their ship just as the Alliance came into the atmosphere…I hoped for them to at least blast the ship down but it got away with me and several other's inside." Minervina looked up at the sky, "The bastards escaped with me and others inside-they were sold as was I to be used for their blasted drug test…"

Minervina rolled up part of her shirt to show various needle markings in the bent of her arm-where he main vain was abused, "The other has the same markings and the drugs had taken effects onto my body after so many uses. Then I was bought by carious other-turians to be main on the list and used like some toy I just simply had enough and took the chance of escape and shot everyone in sight. Then I saw Saren ship and lowered the shields and hoped that he would just blast it so the rest of the slavers aboard would die and that would be my last moment….instead I was spared to see another."

Dina' blinked and hugged the human and brings her closer to her in a protective nature, "I'm so sorry."

Then a cough like sound was in front of them, the three looked up to see a turain and Minervina smiled.

"Hey there Nickerious."


End file.
